Maid to Order
by Pwib 'n Puff
Summary: Hilda checks in to a fancy hotel in Castelia City, but might get a little more than she bargained for. Always read what you sign! Adult content. Yuri. Bondage. Third part added, fourth part due soon!
1. Chapter 1

Hilda strolled carefree through the streets of Castelia City, bouncing on her toes as she walked. Her long, flowing brunette hair bounced with every step, waving behind her in the breeze. The setting sun glinted in her bright blue eyes as she stopped, her hands down by her sides and her wrists cocked out, her fingers extended as she scanned the signs hanging above the parade of doors in front of her.

This was a larger city than she was used to, and Hilda felt a little self conscious as she had to read each sign carefully, unable to just recognise them as the crowds of people streaming around her could. After a few moments Hilda worked her way to the sign a few buildings down from her, with its glossy black board and white text. Hotel Chateau, it read, with Fine Accommodation written underneath in smaller lettering.

Hilda smiled as she read the sign, her hands rummaging excitedly through her bag to find her purse. Fine accommodation was just what she needed, she thought, after her long day of training. Her feet were tired and her legs aching as she pulled her purse from her bag, tilting her head down to look inside. She popped open the shiny metal clasp with her thumbs and peered inside, seeing a few rolls of notes and some dull coins staring back at her.

"Well, I hope it isn't too fine…" sighed the young trainer as she snapped her purse shut, a little too distracted to notice the older man passing behind her, turning his head to look at her denim shorts riding high at the top of her shapely legs. She bent her knees slightly and tilted her head back at the sky, pouting her pink lips. Why did I have to buy all those ultra balls earlier, she thought.

Hilda walked the small distance to the front of the hotel, the sign hanging over her head as she looked into the window. She could barely see through the white net curtains hanging in the windows either side of the door, making out a reception desk and a staircase rising behind it. Light from inside glistened on the floor between the door and the desk, and squinting through the curtains Hilda could tell the hotel went back a lot further than it looked.

She steeled herself, ready to find out just how much a room here would cost. Holding her small purse in her left hand, she reached for the door handle with her right, pulling it down and pushing slowly as a little bell rang above the door, alerting the well dressed blonde lady on the desk as Hilda entered. There was one other person inside, a handsome looking man in his late 30s, far to the left and facing the desk. From the looks of his outfit, thought Hilda, he must be the manager.

Looking down at the floor for a brief moment to compose herself, Hilda put away her purse in her bag. She took a deep breath as she pulled her bag strap tight against her body, trying to look a little smarter before she walked to the desk, inadvertently pulling her shirt a little tighter over her pert, round chest. Hilda straightened the pink brim of her cap and cleared her throat quietly as she strode up to the clean, tidy desk, her boots tapping on the marble floor as she walked.

"Hello, my name is Jessica. How may I help you, miss?" smiled the well dressed blonde girl behind the counter, looking up into Hilda's bright blue eyes. Her hair was tied back tightly in a ponytail and she reached up to brush a few strands of hair from her face. The manager looked the young trainer up and down slowly outside of her field of view, taking in the sight of her thighs meeting her perky rear, his eyes then running over her hips and up her midriff. His gaze fixated on the young trainer's chest for a few moments, before slowly moving up to her lips.

"I'd like a room for the night, please!" smiled Hilda right back, bracing herself to see the no doubt exorbitant prices for the rooms. She leant forward against the counter on her forearms, her hands together as she stroked the back of her left hand with her right thumb. She waited for a few moments as the girl behind the counter nodded and picked up a piece of paper, sliding it towards Hilda on the counter.

Hilda looked down at the list of prices, having to bite her tongue as she tried to find the smallest number on the page. She traced down the rows of room names and prices until she found the cheapest room, and it was still more than all the money she had in her purse combined. Her heart sank a little as she placed her little finger on the page, pushing slowly as she slid it back across the counter to Jessica. The slightly older blonde cast a glance to her left to meet the eyes of the manager, who's hand had not so subtly moved into his pocket, clearly enjoying the sight of Hilda.

Noticing Jessica's eyes fixed on his, the manager pulled his gaze away from Hilda's curvy form, looked back and nodded.

—

"Is something the matter, miss?" smiled Jessica, cocking her head to the side inquisitively. She leaned forward slightly in her seat, pushing her heels off the ground. Hilda sighed quietly, closing her eyes briefly as she prepared to confess she didn't have enough money to stay for the night. She could always have gone somewhere cheaper, she thought, but that wasn't the point. She pictured herself slinking out of the hotel, embarrassed as the staff make small talk about the silly trainer without enough money.

"It's just… I don't, um…" mumbled Hilda, opening her eyes and pursing her lips slightly as she looked down at the paper. She was sure Jessica had already figured out what the problem was as she saw the tips of the receptionist's fingers pull the page back towards herself.

"Oh, don't worry Miss. We have a special room available for travelling Pokemon trainers under special circumstances. Free of charge." smiled Jessica, placing emphasis on 'free'. Her left hand cupped her right as she waited to see Hilda's reaction. She didn't have to wait long as the perky trainer let out a quiet gasp, tilting her head up to look into Jessica's green eyes as she struggled to figure out what to say next.

"We know how tough it can be as a travelling trainer, Miss. All I'll need to know is your name, and our special room is yours for the night." explained Jessica. A smile spread quickly across Hilda's face, her pearly white teeth showing slightly as she bounced up on her toes. She was so relieved not to be embarrassed, and a free night at such a fancy place wasn't bad at all, she thought.

"T-thank you so much! I'm Hilda!" beamed the young trainer, unable to believe her luck. She'd heard of trainers being allowed to stay overnight in Pokemon centres before, but never for free in a posh hotel. Maybe someone famous, she thought, but not a normal trainer like her. Jessica nodded as she produced another form, this one comprising of multiple stapled pages of tiny text. In her other hand she held a pen, placing it down to the side of the page on the counter. Her forefinger rested above a blank line at the bottom of the first page as she looked up at Hilda once more.

"If you would please sign here, Miss, the room will be yours." Jessica held her finger above the blank line that Hilda was intended to sign as she glanced over to where the manager was standing moments ago, seeing only blank space. Hilda picked the pen up from the desk, and was a little surprised at it's weight. She quickly scribbled her name along the line in her curly handwriting, the thick black ink sinking into the page as she set the pen back down on the counter.

"Should I sign here too?" asked Hilda, pointing to the public guestbook sitting across the counter.

"That won't be necessary, thank you Miss. Please come this way." Jessica quickly filed the signed form away in a drawer behind the counter. She stood up, straightening her clothes before looking to Hilda with a smile. She began to walk along the glistening marble floor, the heels of her shoes clicking with each step as Hilda followed behind, clenching her fists in excitement. After a few moments they came to a thick wooden door with a polished brass handle, set a few metres away from it's closest neighbour.

"Here you are, Miss. Please have a pleasant evening and let me know if I can be of assistance." Hilda stared at the door for a few moments as Jessica spoke, bowed slightly and began to walk away, leaving her new guest to her own devices. She suddenly remembered she hadn't thanked the kind blonde, and ran the few steps to catch up with her.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here!" beamed Hilda, her hands clasped together under her chin as she bounced up and down, bending at the knees in excitement as her hair bobbed. Jessica turned around, a little taller than Hilda and with her hands together in front at her waist, smiling at the bouncing brunette.

"Oh no Miss, thank you." said Jessica with a wink. She turned and walked back to the reception counter, leaving Hilda to rush back to her room to get some welcome rest. As Jessica returned to the counter, she pulled out the form Hilda had signed, her finger tracing along the tiny letters. She folded over the first page, and her finger stopped half way down the second. She smiled as she read the typed words, her finger running underneath each one as she did so.

'Any items or persons left in the room after the time of checkout become the sole property of Hotel Chateau. The agreed time of checkout for the room is midnight. By signing on the first page of this document, the guest agrees to be bound by these terms.'

—

Hilda pushed against the heavy wooden door as it opened slowly, revealing the spotless four poster bed covered in soft, frilly white sheets. The pillows looked like she could sink into them, lined up against the headboard. Looking around the room she saw a chandelier above the bed, glimmering as the bright light filled the room. She saw a makeup table with a mirror and a large wardrobe on the other side of the room from the bed, both made from the same thick wood as the door and immaculately clean.

She clasped her hands together tightly under her chin, her lips spread in a big grin across her face. The room was gorgeous, and best of all it was free, she thought, as she walked over to the makeup table. She pulled her pink bag from her shoulder and set it down gently on the table before turning to the bed. She reached up with her left hand, pushing the brim of her pink and white cap up until it left her head. Hilda pulled the cap back slowly, taking care not to tug on her hair as it flowed through the hole in the back of the cap.

"Aah…" exhaled Hilda, closing her eyes as she pulled her cap from the last of her hair, putting it down on top of her bag. It had been a long day, and her cap was always a little tight to hold her hair in place how she liked it. She breathed out again and opened her eyes, smiling again when she saw the big, soft looking bed in front of her.

Hilda walked over to the right side of the bed, her silky brown hair drifting behind her. She sat on the edge of the mattress, her round little ass cheeks sinking slowly into the bed. It was so comfortable. When I'm a world famous trainer, she thought, I'm going to stay here all the time. Why would you ever want to leave?

She reached down to her left foot, raising it a bit so she could reach. Hilda pulled apart the knot at the top of her boot lace, running her finger between the intertwined laces to loosen them before kicking her boot off, landing on it's side on the floor. The young trainer quickly repeated this for her right boot, landing to the side of her left. Hilda slid her fingers smoothly down her calves, her fingertips finding their way underneath the tops of her black socks. With both hands in unison she pushed down towards the floor, leaving her socks hanging on limply to the ends of her toes. With a slight wiggle, they fell off, hitting the floor underneath her feet.

Still smiling to herself about having landed such a nice room for free, she slipped one arm out of her thin black waistcoat, followed by the other as it fell to the bed behind her. She reached back with her right hand and brought the garment to her front, dropping it to the floor in a pile with her socks and boots. She shook her head side to side a little, just to feel her hair wave. She liked how her cap looked, she thought, but it could make her hair look a little flat at the end of the day.

Hilda put her hands on the bed behind her, pulling herself backwards on to it. She crawled up to the top of the bed, laying one of the plump pillows flat on the sheets. She didn't like to show it, but after a hard day's battling she was so tired, and today was no exception. Hilda couldn't wait to get to sleep. She looked around for a light switch, quickly finding one in arm's reach at the bed side. She lay down on her back, sinking slowly again into the soft mattress, her head resting on the expertly fluffed pillow as she reached over, flicking the switch with her right hand. The lights went out, casting the young trainer into darkness as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

Later in the evening, a quiet chime emanated from the clock above the inside of the door of Hotel Chateau, prompting Jessica to look up. She put down her pen, stood up, and looked once more at the clock face.

"Midnight. Perfect." said Jessica with a grin.

—

Jessica slowly walked along the cold marble floor up to the door behind which lay Hilda, sound asleep. She had removed her shoes to make sure that their heels wouldn't click against the floor as she walked, and was carefully prepared for what was about to come. In her back pocket was a thick, soft white cloth, and next to it was a small bottle of liquid. Jessica had learnt some time ago that stun spore from a grass-type Pokemon mixed with the right concentration of water could create a very effective immobilising effect on a person, were they forced to breathe enough of it in. It didn't last very long, usually about 10 minutes, but that was enough, thought the blonde.

A few steps away from Hilda's door, Jessica took a deep breath to calm herself down. She was a professional, after all, she thought to herself as her finger ran across the top of the door handle. She flicked her fingertip against her thumb as if brushing off a thin layer of dust. Inside, Hilda was still sleeping soundly, completely unaware of anything outside. The sneaky receptionist flicked a light switch behind her, cutting all the lights in the hallway.

Jessica slowly and smoothly depressed the handle, taking care to soften the clicks from the door mechanism as it opened. With the handle all the way down, she gently pushed against the door, practically invisible in the darkness as it gradually opened. The devious blonde slipped sideways through the gap before near silently shutting the door behind her.

Looking over at the large bed, she could make out the outline of Hilda's body, her chest rising and falling softly. Bingo, thought Jessica, steadily making her way on her tip toes across the floor. She felt her foot meet something soft and stopped suddenly, looking down. Much to her relief, it was Hilda's socks, not a Pokemon guarding her. Letting out a sigh of relief inside, Jessica couldn't help but grumble a little to herself about such a messy guest.

Now within arm's reach of the pretty young trainer, Jessica looked up towards the top of the bed to Hilda's sleeping face. She wondered briefly whether the younger girl was dreaming, her face motionless as she slept. Carefully pulling her left leg on to the side of the bed, Jessica shifted her weight, lifting the rest of her body up. She knew she had to act fast to avoid waking up the brunette next to her, bringing up her other leg onto the bed so she could move her left to the other side of Hilda. Phew, she thought. That could have been close.

Now she was almost mounting the curvy trainer, her midriff between Jessica's legs as she carefully reacher to her back pocket, pulling out the small bottle and cloth. This would be a difficult position to explain if she woke up, thought the blonde as she poured some of the liquid gently onto the thick cloth. It instantly began soaking in to the fabric and Jessica could smell the familiar scent wafting upwards.

Jessica took a deep breath, exhaling slowly once more. She held the cloth in her right hand and looked down at the shapely young girl beneath her, completely unaware of what was about to happen next.

—

With the thick cloth gripped in her right hand, Jessica slowly lowered it down towards Hilda's nose and mouth. A few inches away, she saw the trainer's nose wrinkle a little, most likely from the unfamiliar smell. Sensing there was no time like the present, Jessica pressed the cloth on to Hilda's nose and mouth as hard as she could, and with her free hand, held the back of her head still. After a few seconds, Hilda's eyes shot open, panicked at the feeling of something pressing over her face in the dark. She screamed into the cloth, her hands grasped at Jessica's, pushing weakly against them as the liquid was already starting to take effect.

"MMNPPHMN! Nmmhff…" squealed Hilda, her resistance already becoming enfeebled by the second as she breathed in more and more of the stun spore solution. Her hands grasped Jessica's wrists weakly, eventually becoming still as her attempts at calling for help became quieter and quieter. The helpless young girl realised she couldn't move her muscles by herself any more, no matter how she tried. She could still breathe and blink, but that was it. She could feel that her jaw wouldn't open, even if the cloth weren't pressed over it. She began to panic inside, her eyes darting around the darkness trying to find a familiar face.

They soon found one. After a few moments of Hilda becoming still, Jessica pulled the cloth away from her face slowly, placing it on the bed next to her. She reached over to the bedside, Hilda's limp arms falling away from hers as she did so, and flicked the light switch. The room was once again bathed in bright light, giving Hilda a perfect view of her attacker.

"Good evening, Hilda." said Jessica with a grin, leaning in close to the helpless girl's motionless face. She could see the young trainer's bright blue eyes fixated on her own, and immediately set about pulling Hilda's arms out to her sides. She very much enjoyed Hilda's quiet incomprehensible mumbles as she did so, and took the opportunity to stroke the helpless trainer's smooth, milky skin as she pulled her arms straight.

"Let me just get you properly posed, and I'll explain." said Jessica, turning around to stretch out Hilda's legs. She ran her hand smoothly across every curve on the brunette's legs from her thighs to her ankles, breaking only to turn and smile to the helpless trainer. She pulled both legs out straight and spread them before turning back around to face Hilda.

A thousand things were racing through Hilda's mind as her eyes fixed on Jessica. Why can't I move, why was she doing this, what was she going to do? These questions raced through her mind as she felt every touch from the older blonde, tingling as her fingertips caressed Hilda's shapely legs.

"You see, our guests here expect a certain level of service. Service that can only be provided by pretty little things like you, dear Hilda." Jessica smiled down at the beautiful pair of eyes looking back at her as she twirled some of Hilda's silky brown hair between her fingers.

"We have a little difficulty recruiting new staff at times, you see. But luckily, a promise of a free room is all some girls need to blindly sign themselves over to us." grinned Jessica, her free hand lightly rubbing its thumb on Hilda's chin. Hilda couldn't believe what she was hearing and tried to think back to earlier on in the night. Suddenly, it hit her. The form she signed. Oh no.

"Thanks to the contract you blindly signed earlier, my Hilda, we own you now. You're our property, and as such you're going to be working for us here at the hotel for a while." said Jessica with a smirk. Hilda tried to shake her head, but her neck wouldn't move. She tried with all her might to move her fingers, but to no avail. She was truly helpless, and she knew it.

"Don't worry, none of your friends will hear about it. In fact, there's no official record of you checking in at all…" Hilda's mind raced again as she heard Jessica speak. The guestbook. She remembered earlier in the evening, when the receptionist told her not to sign it. Damn it, thought Hilda. She was in big trouble.

"And with a body like this, I wouldn't count on leaving very soon. I'm sure you're going to be very popular with our guests." Jessica giggled as she looked over Hilda's perky breasts, her tight midriff and her gorgeous features. She wrinkled her nose a little as she looked down towards Hilda's shorts, riding her up her thighs as always.

"Our maids need to be dressed finer than a pair of hot pants, I'm afraid…" sneered the blonde receptionist as she slowly produced a blunt-tipped pair of scissors from her pocket, holding them near Hilda's midriff. The young trainer's mind raced. What did she mean? How long am I going to have to stay here? What are they going to make me do? How can I get out of here? Once again she tried as hard as she could to form a fist, but she was completely powerless. Her heart sank a little, but she knew she couldn't give up.

—

"Let's get started with your shirt first…" said Jessica, holding the bottom of Hilda's tight white top between the blades of her scissors. She pulled the shirt tight and smoothly pushed the scissors against it, easily cutting the shirt in half up to the bottom of Hilda's round breasts.

Hilda's breathing was a little frantic. She closed her eyes and tried her best to breathe slowly in and out, having only moderate success. She looked down to see the scissors making their way between her breasts, quickly ending up at the top of her shirt. With a short snip, the shirt fell completely open, exposing her heaving chest now covered only by a pink bra. Hilda's face flushed red as Jessica giggled.

Jessica quickly snipped the shoulder straps of the ruined white top, proceeding to pull it from underneath Hilda and drop the remains on the floor. Before the helpless trainer even had time to think, the ruthless blonde reached under her again, deftly unhooking her bra clasp and cutting the shoulder straps for that as well. A few moments later, it joined Hilda's top on the floor, leaving her soft, quivering breasts completely exposed.

"…mmhnhunh…" Hilda tried to scream, but as her jaw and tongue wouldn't move and her breathing was considerably more shallow than it had been a moment or two ago, she could only muster a pathetic quiet moan. Her breathing quickened as Jessica looked down at her heaving breasts, rising and falling with each breath.

"By the way, I won't be calling you 'Miss' from now on. What with your new position, I think 'Bitch' is more appropriate." grinned Jessica, her thumb rubbing gently on Hilda's left nipple. This sent tingles through the young trainer's body as she wondered just what her 'new position' was supposed to be.

"I've got a long time to play with you, but right now I should get finished. We wouldn't want you recovering and running away before I'm done, now would we?" Jessica slid her fingers inside Hilda's shorts, making sure to squeeze her curvaceous ass cheek as she did so. She pulled the shorts down Hilda's legs with both hands, exposing Hilda's pink Pokeball-pattern panties with the young trainer helpless to stop her. Once again Hilda tried her hardest to move her hand, and this time felt a twinge in her little finger. It was wearing off.

Jessica shuffled back on the bed to finish pulling Hilda's shorts off of her body, pleased at getting rid of such a low class garment. Like the rest, she dropped them over the side of the bed, landing on the floor with a soft impact. She turned back to Hilda, snipping her scissors in the air a few times with a grin. They both knew what was coming next.

—

Hilda looked down as Jessica crept forward, her hands running up the brunette's legs as she got closer to the younger girl's desirable hips. Jessica slipped her finger under one side of the soft pink panties, and pausing for a moment only to look up at her captive and blow a joking kiss, quickly cut through the thin fabric on both sides. She pinched the top of Hilda's panties between her thumb and forefinger, slowly pulling it down.

Hilda would've given anything to be able to move at this moment as her most intimate area was put on display, her captor even audibly sniffing the air around it. She could feel her face flushed a near crimson red, completely and utterly embarrassed as her shaven sex was revealed. A bead of Hilda's juice glistened briefly as it was caught by the bright light of the room, forming a thin trail to the ruined pair of panties that had covered it until a moment ago.

"My my, you are going to be a popular one, my little bitch." grinned Jessica, pulling the helpless Hilda's ruined panties from underneath her soft, round ass, and giving them another sniff before dropping them to the floor. Hilda lay completely naked, her clothes ruined on the floor and hopelessly humiliated. She tried again. A twinge in her little finger and forefinger this time.

"Let me just get you measured for your new uniform, little bitch…" Jessica trailed off as she felt through her pockets for a moment before producing a thin tape measure. She quickly set about measuring around Hilda's hips, making sure to run her finger between the helpless girl's ass cheeks and taking much enjoyment from the involuntary spasm as she got a little too close to Hilda's tight asshole.

Making a mental note, Jessica moved on to her midriff, with each measurement lifting Hilda partly off the bed. Two down, one to go, thought the perverted blonde as she wrapped the tape tightly around Hilda's soft, round breasts. Hilda knew she was pulling the tape tight because whatever she was going to be made to wear would be tight and no doubt revealing, and she was dreading it.

"All done. See, that wasn't too bad, was it? I mean, you'd have said something if it was, right…?" winked Jessica as she folded the tape back up, pushing it into her pocket. She slid her legs off the bed and she bent over, taking her eyes off of Hilda as she looked for something under the large bed. Hilda tried harder than ever before to move, and she could feel it might be her last chance. With all of her will she managed to flick her wrist up limply. I can't give up, she thought., as Jessica returned to the bed with something in her hand.

—

"Don't worry, it'll wear off soon, little bitch. The only problem for you is, you're going to be thoroughly bound before then." said Jessica with a smirk, holding up a drawstring bag, from which she produced a hand crafted leather arm binder. It was made up of two wrist cuffs, one above the other, with a leather flap that was wrapped over them. Both of the wrist cuffs had a key, and the leather flap featured a small padlock. Hilda gulped as she saw Jessica holding it up, and desperately tried to move her hand again. A few more fingers twitched in to life.

Jessica saw Hilda's hand move out of the corner of her eye and smiled. She reached forward, grabbing the younger girl by her shoulders and pulling her forward herself, into a sitting position. She quickly pulled Hilda's left hand behind her back, twisting it into place as it's wrist found a new home inside the top cuff. Hilda cursed with frustration inside. The one hand she'd made any progress on was caught. She could feel some control returning to her feet and quickly spreading up her legs, and it felt like the first time in forever she'd been able to wiggle her toes. How long would it take Jessica to fit her other wrist inside?

The dominant blonde reached for Hilda's other arm, it's fingers also beginning to twitch. Jessica knew she was running out of time as she roughly pulled the brunette's arm behind her back, twisting her wrist once more to angle it into the cuff. As she pulled Hilda's hand closer and closer to the empty cuff, she felt her fingers moving. She pushed Hilda's hand through the cuff as quickly as she could and tightened the lock in a swift, well practiced motion. Both of Hilda's hands flailed and grasped for something, anything, both locked tightly behind her back.

Hilda's heart sunk and she cursed inside again. She was well and truly caught. She could feel some power returning to her arms and upper body as well as her thighs, her arms tugging against the cuffs holding her wrists to no avail. She could feel Jessica pulling the leather flap over her struggling hands, followed by the click of the padlock. Hilda was helplessly caught, let alone stripped naked, and she knew it.

"Now, a few last finishing touches…" smiled Jessica, obviously pleased with herself and her timing. As she rummaged through the bag, Hilda strained again against the arm binder, but it wouldn't budge. With the leather flap covering her hands, she couldn't even grasp for something to hold on to, her hands fumbling uselessly against the leather. She twisted her back from side to side, which only made her chest bounce left and right. Nothing she tried seemed to push the arm binder apart at all. Hilda sighed, but then a thought came to her. Since she could move the rest of her body, she could probably move her jaw again.

"LET ME G-MMUMPHM!?" shouted Hilda, her last line of defence interrupted by a hand grabbing the back of her head as another forced a large, black rubber ball gag against her lips. Unfortunately for Hilda, as she was about to pronounce 'Go' her mouth was wide open, the thick rubber ball being jammed halfway into her mouth already before she could even reach. Jessica's slender fingers pressed hard on the ball, gradually forcing Hilda's mouth open wider and wider no matter how she resisted.

"…nnnmmhn…" Hilda clenched her jaw as hard as she could, her eyes shut as she tried to focus, but she could feel that her gag was going in her mouth, whether she wanted to or not. After a few more moments, the rubber ball was forced between Hilda's teeth, filling her mouth. She tried her hardest to push it out with her tongue, but it was no use. There was only one person who could take it out, and she was the one currently tightening the straps around the back of Hilda's helpless head, a trail of drool already escaping over her bottom lip as it ran down her neck. She caught a little of Hilda's long brown hair under the strap fastened tightly around her head, but that was the least of her worries.

Hilda looked up pleadingly at Jessica, her eyebrows arched and a quiet whimper seeping out from behind her gag, mixed in with the drool. She finally felt beaten, for now at least. Jessica smirked down at her helpless captive, and held one last item from the bag up to her face. A thin black collar with a few feet of leash attached, like ones that might be fitted to a young Growlithe. Hilda cringed. Early today she had been a rising star of a trainer, battling all comers. And yet here she was, bound, ballgagged, drooling and helpless, about to be collared and led around on a leash, apparently to become a maid at some perverted hotel.

Jessica fastened the collar around Hilda's neck, tightening it just enough to make it uncomfortable for the captive ex-trainer. She ran her fingers through the brunette's long, flowing hair before stepping off the bed. She gave the leash a light tug, prompting a squeak of discomfort from the other end of it. Hilda shuffled to the end of the bed, gingerly hanging her feet off the end before another tug on the leash convinced her to stand on the floor in front of Jessica.

"Come on, little bitch. You'll sleep in my room tonight, and tomorrow we'll start your training. Aren't you excited?" grinned Jessica, one hand on the leash and the other finding it's way to Hilda's hip, lightly squeezing her ass cheek.

"Mhmmnph…" Hilda looked down at the floor, at the pile of ruined clothes that had been cut off her shortly before. She looked solemnly back up at Jessica, knowing better at this point to resist her fondling too much. Hilda let out a quiet, subdued groan, wondering what was to come tomorrow at the hands of her new owner.


	2. Chapter 2

"I guess this is one battle you just couldn't win, huh? Aren't Pokemon supposed to get caught, not their trainers?" said Jessica playfully with a grin. She drew her hand away from Hilda's ass, following up with a swift smack to the same cheek. Jessica turned her back to her captive, tugging sharply on the leash attached to the collar tightly fastened around Hilda's neck. The subdued brunette squeaked quietly into her gag and stumbled forward a couple of steps, not used to being led as her ass tingled from the smack.

As her head jerked forward, the trail of drool flowing down her chin and neck slid down further, trickling between her helplessly exposed breasts. She could feel the warm liquid running down her body, and knew there wasn't anything she could do to stop it. As if this wasn't embarrassing enough already, she thought.

"Mmhpnh!" Hilda squeaked as she straightened herself up again, trying to keep her balance as she went up on her tip toes to avoid her strewn clothes, following after the older girl. The leash was pretty short, only a few feet, so she had to keep up with the blonde in front of her or she'd end up flat on her face. And I'm sure she'd love that, thought Hilda.

She caught up with Jessica quickly, standing behind her as her captor reached for the door handle. Jessica reached out, grasping the handle slowly with her free hand as she turned her head to her left shoulder, catching a view of Hilda in her peripheral vision. She smiled at the sight of the helpless younger girl's curvy body, waiting a few seconds to catch Hilda's eye.

"By the way, my little bitch. Do try not to drool too much on the floor, you'll only have to clean it up later." said Jessica with a mischievous wink, her head turning back towards her front as she pulled the door open. Hilda looked down to the floor between her legs and saw a small puddle of her own drool forming on the hard floor, spreading slowly outward. She tilted her head back, closed her eyes and let out another quiet, low moan into her gag. How could this get any worse, she thought.

Keeping a firm grip on the leash, Jessica stepped out into the hallway softly, pulling Hilda behind her. She flicked the hallway lights back on as the captured ex-trainer stepped after her as best she could, tilting her head back down and careful to avoid slipping in the warm, clear drool that was slowly trailing down her body and onto the floor. How can I get out of this mess, she thought, as she was led briskly down the hallway a short distance to a door marked 'Employees Only'. Jessica stopped suddenly, turning to Hilda as both girls looked into each other's eyes.

"Now, my little bitch, I'm being quite gracious letting you stay in my room. You could just as easily be put in the storage cupboard overnight, you know…" grinned the dominant blonde, pulling Hilda closer and placing her free hand's forefinger on the underside of the brunette's drool-slick chin. Hilda stared back into the older girl's eyes, knowing she meant what she said.

"But where would be the fun in that?" said Jessica, softly stroking the underside of Hilda's chin with her finger. The captive brunette quivered a little, trying to keep still as the finger tickled her sensitive skin. Jessica's hand brushed its fingertips slowly down her new toy's neck, spreading a trail of her drool where it hadn't been before.

Smiling broadly, Jessica slowly drew her hand away, wiping the last of the liquid across Hilda's shoulder. She turned back to face the door, slipping a small silver key into the lock and twisting it briskly as the mechanism clicked open. Returning it to her pocket and then grasping the polished handle, she paused for a moment before pushing it down, still facing the door.

"Oh, and do try not to wake up any of our guests. Otherwise, you'll most certainly have to apologise to them in the morning." said Jessica offhandedly, pushing the handle down smoothly and taking a step inside. Hilda gulped as she stepped inside. The same bright lights as before filled this room, and it looked identical to the one Hilda had slept in for a short time, her eyes fixed on the big, soft bed against the wall.

—

As she took a couple of steps inside, Jessica closed the door quietly behind her. She felt the blonde's hand return to her round, perky left ass cheek, it's thin fingers spread wide open before they slowly gripped the younger girl's soft, milky flesh. Hilda groaned as quietly as she could into her gag, prompting a little more drool to bubble out from inside her mouth and land on the floor between her legs as it dripped from her chin, unable to follow the rest down her neck. She knew Jessica had seen it, and gulped softly once more as she felt the fingers squeeze her ass tighter.

"Oh dear, little bitch. I let you sleep in my own room of all places, and you spit all over my nice clean floor?" half-whispered Jessica, biting her lower lip with a devious glint in her eye. She slid her hand quickly across Hilda's abused ass to reach the gap between them, running the side of her forefinger slowly against Hilda's ass crack, gradually pushing between Hilda's soft, round cheeks.

"Nnhhff! Nhh…" squealed Hilda in desperation, shaking her head as best she could without spilling anything more onto the floor. She tried to clench her ass cheeks together as best she could, turning her head to look at Jessica over her left shoulder, her eyebrows arched up in a pleading expression. Her bright blue eyes glistened under the light, desperate to catch Jessica's.

"You don't quite get it yet, do you bitch?" snapped Jessica, her tone sharper than before. She pushed her finger harder against Hilda's clenched muscles, and after a few moments felt the side of her fingertip press against her squealing captive's tight asshole.

"We own you now. You're mine. Know what that means, bitch?" Jessica said sharply as she let the leash fall from her fingers, dangling limply between Hilda's heaving breasts, her breathing quick and frantic. Jessica roughly grabbed Hilda's cheeks, her thumb pressing against her left and the rest of her fingers against her right as she pulled her head around to the left a little more, most uncomfortably for Hilda. The helpless captive's lips were forced out by Jessica's grasp, letting even more clear, warm drool flow out over her bottom lip and down her body to the floor. Hilda didn't try to answer as she was sure Jessica would let her know very soon.

"Your ass is mine, your mouth is mine, and that wet little slit down there is mine too, bitch." snarled the taller blonde, her finger pushing harder straight against Hilda's clenched quivering asshole. Unable to shake her head, Hilda tried to tell her she was wrong, that she wasn't her property, that she couldn't do this to her, but all that came out past her thick gag was incoherent mumbling.

"And that means I can do whatever I want with it. Understand, bitch?" Jessica made sure to emphasise the last word as she spoke, looking into Hilda's pleading eyes as her finger finally parted open her toy's tight rear entrance. Jessica's smooth fingertip slipped inside Hilda, no matter how much she didn't want it to. Hilda squealed loudly, her eyes wider than ever. Tears formed in their corners as she begged with the blonde behind her, feeling more of the slender finger disappear inside her defenceless asshole, stretching her inside with every little push.

"I said, understand, BITCH?" Jessica raised her voice on her last word, and she didn't have to wait long for her answer. Hilda nodded frantically, the beginning of tears building in her eyes as she let out a whimpering moan at the unwelcome intruder in her rear. Her ass clenched tightly around Jessica's finger as she closed her eyes, whimpering quietly.

"Good. Was that really so hard, little bitch?" teased Hilda's new owner as she slowly pulled her finger from the helpless brunette's tight rear entrance, making sure to wait a few moments before removing her fingertip, even slower than before. She was getting far too much enjoyment from Hilda's much improved attitude and frantic breathing to have it be over too quickly, of course.

"Nmmhpmm…" Hilda shook her head weakly, Jessica's hand turning slightly as she did so. She felt the older girl's thin fingertip finally leave her asshole and exhaled with relief, her lips quivering as she drew her next breath, trying to calm down. Hilda kept looking into Jessica's green eyes fixed on hers as the blonde's hand caressed up her back, her smooth skin tingling as it went.

Jessica pushed Hilda's head away, forcing her to look to her front once more. Hilda tried to move her cheeks a little to try and relieve the pain from Jessica's grip, but the ballgag filling her mouth made this more difficult than it would have otherwise been. She hung her head, looking at the floor and the puddle of her own warm drool on the floor between her feet. She sighed in submission, knowing Jessica was firmly in charge of her body and there wasn't a thing she could do about it. Hilda's eye caught a glint of another liquid running down her right thigh, about to mix with the small puddle on the floor. Jessica stood in front of Hilda as the curvy captive waited. She knew Jessica had seen it too.

—

"Lots of people would pay to have curves like you, you know…" smiled Jessica knowingly, her hand tracing circles with its fingertips lightly across Hilda's flat, toned stomach. She paused to listen to the quiet whimpers from behind Hilda's gag, well aware of the warm spot growing around her own entrance as well as that of her new toy.

"And tomorrow I think you're going to find out just how much, bitch. And you like that, don't you, my wet little bitch?" teased Jessica, her palm flat on Hilda's stomach with her fingers pointing towards the floor as she smoothly moved her hand down her whimpering slave's body, stopping as the tip of her middle finger lay above Hilda's wet entrance. Hilda's hips quivered slightly as she steadied herself, knowing she didn't want a repeat of what happened a few moments ago. Anything but that.

"Mmnhm Hmmn…" nodded Hilda in submission, desperate to avoid anything else being forced inside her helpless molested ass. She stared down at Jessica's probing hand as the older girl smiled, her hand sliding even further down Hilda's body. Hilda squealed as quietly as she could as Jessica's fingertip began to run across her dripping wet slit, its lips opening gradually as she braced herself. The tingling feeling from Jessica's finger rubbing on her sex was already intense, causing Hilda to moan softly into her gag, her hips gyrating a little towards the intruding finger.

"I think this is just the right line of work for you, my little bitch. Your body always gives you away…" grinned the blonde as her finger pressed the tiniest bit harder against Hilda's soaking wet slit. The young brunette moaned softly, unable to think about much else as this intense feeling of pleasure flowed through her.

Jessica stopped suddenly, her finger paused halfway down Hilda's slick wet entrance and close to pushing inside. With her free hand, she placed a finger on the underside of Hilda's chin and pushed up lightly. The younger girl tilted her head up to face forward, meeting Jessica's green eyes once more.

"But it'll have to wait for a while. After your little display of rudeness earlier…" Jessica slowly pulled her finger away from Hilda's most secret area, taking great pleasure in the surprise and pleading disappointment in her captive's eyes as her hand traced back up her smooth stomach.

"You're going to be on morning service tomorrow, my wet little bitch. Your uniform won't be quite ready, but I don't think anyone will mind." winked Jessica as she brought her wet finger up to Hilda's stuffed mouth, before slowly smearing her own juice across the curvaceous ex-trainer's soft pink lips. Keen not to offend her owner, Hilda paused for a moment and mumbled 'thank you' meekly from behind her gag. Jessica grinned.

"If you're good, I'll continue with your desperate little pussy down there. And if you're bad, I'm sure you can guess, bitch. Either way, your pretty mouth is going to get some use." Her left hand slinked down Hilda's hip, cupping her ass cheek tightly, her slim fingers digging in to Hilda's sensitive milky flesh. Hilda nodded obediently, not just out of fear of her ass being used again, but also in hopes of Jessica returning to her entrance. She wanted nothing more than to rub her thighs together and beg the blonde to continue, but she thought it better not to at this moment, her captor's hand so close again to her helpless asshole.

A smile broadened across Jessica's face, her tongue slipping out to lick her lips as she pulled her hand away from Hilda's gorgeous body. At last, she thought. The curvy little bitch had learned some manners.

—

"Now, get to bed. We've got a long day for you tomorrow, my obedient little bitch." Jessica turned to the side, holding her hand out in front of the both of them, pointing towards the pillows on large, soft bed. Hilda nodded silently, duly taking the few steps to the side of the bed, her hips and sex begging her to grind against the bed post. She breathed deeply, in and out as Jessica walked behind, enjoying the view of the curvaceous brunette's violated ass bouncing a little with each step, her silky brown hair flowing behind her.

Jessica reached for Hilda's leash, taking a half-step to the brunette's right. She deftly tied the end of the leash around the bedpost, cinching it tight. She pointed to pillow on the bed closest to the post as she faced Hilda with a smile.

"There. We can't have just anybody coming in and running away with your sweet little ass, now can we?" giggled Jessica as Hilda tentatively sat on the edge of the bed, looking up into her owner's eyes as she carefully pulled her legs on to the bed, keeping the length of the leash between her and the post in mind. After a few moments, she lay on her left hand side, facing out of the bed, her body sinking into the soft mattress and her head cradled in the deep, fluffy pillow.

"Don't worry, I'll join you in a few moments, my wet little bitch." The blonde walked around to the other side of the bed as Hilda lay still, her breathing finally slowed as she tried to relax, the bed supporting her body perfectly. She tugged feebly at her arm binder, managing to get her arms a little more comfortable before she settled into position. To her surprise, her jaw was fairly comfortable around the ballgag, and what little jaw movement she had wasn't especially uncomfortable. Hilda lay her head down on the soft pillow, hoping to get some rest soon.

On the other side of the bed, Jessica slipped out of her smart work uniform and into an almost equally smart set of light purple pyjamas. After neatly folding her work uniform and placing it on the small wooden bedside table, Hilda could wear some water running briefly from the nearby bathroom. Jessica returned, drying her hands in the air as she climbed in to bed, flicking off the lights as she crawled over the sheets towards Hilda.

"I think you'll enjoy morning service, it'll give us a chance to get that ballgag out of your mouth for a little while…" giggled Jessica, rolling on to her side to drape her arm over Hilda's curvy form, her hand naturally finding it's home across the obedient brunette's soft breasts. Jessica slid her other arm under a pillow to support her head, and felt a little jiggling through the mattress near her legs. Hilda was rubbing her thighs together, desperate to satisfy herself a tiny bit more before she slept.

"Ah ah ah…" whispered Jessica, her hand pinching Hilda's right nipple between it's thumb and forefinger. Hilda let out a quiet squeak as she knew she'd been caught. Her thighs fell still as she hoped she hadn't earned her ass another punishment from the older blonde lying behind her, playing with her exposed chest.

"If you do that again, bitch, I'm going to fit a spread bar between your knees." Jessica said playfully, rolling Hilda's nipple between her fingers. Hilda whimpered quietly again and nodded. After a few moments, Jessica's hand fell limp, draped across her captive's chest once more.

"Now, goodnight. You've got a big day tomorrow…" yawned Jessica, her eyes closing as she spoke. After a few moments in the silent darkness, Hilda's closed softly as well. Both girls breathed slowly in unison, Jessica drifting off a couple of minutes before Hilda.

She'd need some rest for her big day tomorrow, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Hilda's eyes fluttered open slowly as they adjusted to the harsh light filling the room. Jessica must have woken up already, thought Hilda. She pressed her cheek into the soft pillow, the fabric soaked through with her drool, flowing out from under the side of her gag as she slept. Hilda cringed a little as she noticed the trail of her drool flowing down from the pillow and on to the clean, white bedsheet. She knew Jessica would have something to say about her nice clean bedsheets getting wet, and she had a feeling she wouldn't have to wait long to hear it.

"Goodness, my little bitch. You just couldn't control yourself, could you?" said Jessica mockingly, her thin fingers stroking Hilda's round, milky ass cheeks, paying particular attention to where they met the very tops of her thighs. Hilda straightened her back a little as her captor's fingers explored her body, letting out a quiet mumble behind her gag. She knew better by now than to resist Jessica's touch too much.

"..mnmmhpnm…" mumbled Hilda, a quiet, muffled sound making it out past her gag. Her jaw was becoming a little sore after so many hours being stuffed with the thick rubber ball between her lips, and she tried to move it as best she could in any direction to relieve the discomfort. To her surprise her arms had slept pretty comfortably, and she thought back to what Jessica had said about this being 'her line of work'.

Suddenly, Jessica pushed her forefinger hard against the crack between Hilda's soft, plump ass cheeks, her finger tip pressing against the younger girl's quivering rear entrance. Hilda's eyes shot wide open and her breathing quickened as she let out a whimpering squeal at the feeling of the unwelcome intruder returning to her rear. She shook her head a few times before deciding it best if she held as still and quiet as she could, after what had happened last time. Anything but that.

"Need I remind you, bitch, that you belong to me now?" said Jessica, a slight hiss in her voice as she reached over Hilda's shoulder with her free hand, squeezing her perky right breast roughly. The helpless brunette squeaked, shaking her head quickly side to side. Hilda tried as hard as she could not to pull away from the finger about to enter her ass again, and it took all of her will to hold still as Jessica continued.

"Do I need to remind you that you shouldn't be getting my things dirty, bitch?" said Jessica with a devious expression, her finger running up and down slowly over Hilda's tight asshole as her other hand rolled the ex-trainer's nipple tightly between her fingers. Again Hilda shook her head, pleading with her captor as her finger brushed over her defenceless rear entrance over and over again. Jessica leaned in close to Hilda's ear, the younger girl feeling her warm breath on her neck as she did so.

"And I hope I don't need to remind you, this pretty little ass will get a good fucking whenever I feel like it. Understand, bitch?" Jessica added a little more venom than before to her last two words, the tip of her tongue flicking against Hilda's ear. The curvy brunette nodded frantically, desperate to avoid what her captor had just mentioned, another finger forced inside her tight asshole. Jessica's hand slid up her captive's body, from her chest to her neck, and finally rested on her cheek as Hilda's nodding subsided.

The blonde smirked as she clamped her palm tightly over Hilda's gagged lips, getting her hand a little wet in the process. A few moments later, she quickly and smoothly pressed her single finger harder and harder against Hilda's unwilling asshole, smiling as it disappeared bit by bit again inside her curvaceous slave. Hilda squealed loudly into her gag and Jessica's palm, her hips shaking a little as Jessica's finger began slowly moving in and out of her tight rear entrance.

"Seeing as I own this lovely body now, I own all of it's pleasure too." grinned Jessica, taking great enjoyment from feeling Hilda's lips writhing under her palm in a futile attempt to create recognisable words as she felt the inside of Hilda's ass grip her finger tightly. Hilda closed her eyes, a quivering moan sliding past her gag and captor's hand as the intruding finger drove her wild from behind, her thighs rubbing together and her insides feeling every feature of Jessica's smooth skin as it moved slowly in and out of her.

"If you please me, bitch, I might make it a bit more fun for you. But if you don't…" Hilda clenched her eyes shut, tears forming in their corners as she felt Jessica's finger push that little bit deeper inside her than before, prompting a wailing squeal from the helpless brunette. Jessica smiled once more as her finger lingered deep inside Hilda's ass for a few moments before she gradually drew it back, her captive's head shaking frantically side to side.

"You'd better get used to me using your body any way I want, my wet little bitch. I don't care either way, but it'll make it easier for you…" Hilda exhaled in relief as she felt her tormentor's fingertip slowly leave her molested asshole, her breasts heaving as she panted. With her finger fully removed from Hilda, Jessica's hand returned to her young captive's soft ass cheeks, squeezing her right roughly between the blonde's slender fingers.

"…and next time, it'll be more than a finger in there, my eager anal slut." whispered Jessica with glee, feeling the warmth spreading in her own panties. Hilda whimpered quietly, trying her best to fight back tears as she lay defeated on the bed next to her new owner, her body in Jessica's total control. Her breathing slowed as she tried to compose herself, her lips pressed tight against her gag by Jessica's palm.

It won't take many more of those before she's completely obedient, thought Jessica, running her eyes down along Hilda's gorgeous body, from her flowing brunette hair, her helplessly bound arms, to her perky chest and shapely thighs. Perfect, thought Jessica with a smile. Her hand ran up across the younger girl's ass cheek and over her hip, stroking back and forth gently along Hilda's milky skin.

"Besides, you just weren't suited to being a trainer with a body like this. Being a special kind of maid here and my personal sex slave is a much better fit for a bimbo like you, don't you agree, bitch?" teased Jessica, her hand moving from Hilda's lips to brush some of the silky brown hair from her captive's face, her other hand taking in the ex-trainer's curves as it stroked her hip again and again. Hilda's heart sank a little at hearing her owner's words. Her personal sex slave? Hilda gulped quietly before answering.

"…mhn hmmph…" Hilda nodded submissively, her eyes closed as she felt Jessica's fingers brush her hair from her face. Her body tingled as she felt the blonde's slender hand continuing to caress her hip, evenly distanced from her dripping wet slit and her violated asshole. Hilda was desperate for some relief from her sex begging her to finish, as well as to avoid anything else being pushed inside her tight ass, and she knew the blonde behind her knew it just as well as she did.

"That's what I thought. You know, with these curves, it wouldn't have been long until someone caught you anyway. Lucky it was me, huh?" grinned Jessica, biting her lower lip gently as Hilda sighed quietly. She flicked her wrist back to give the defeated brunette a quick smack on her exposed ass, her grin widening a little as she heard the quiet squeak from behind Hilda's gag. Jessica sat up, untying the leash from the bedpost nearest to her captive before letting it fall with a soft thud against the bedsheets in front of Hilda's face.

"Now, be a good little bitch and get up. I've arranged a special client for your first morning service, and you won't want to be late." Jessica climbed down from the bed on the opposite side from Hilda as the younger girl listened for a few moments. She could hear her captor's footsteps to the bathroom, then some water running. Hilda reluctantly sat up, turning to place her feet on the floor carefully. She had just made it to her feet, her back facing the bed when Jessica returned from the bathroom, drying her hands with a small white cloth.

"By the way, I think I already know the answer to this, but…" said the blonde, quickly unfolding her smart business clothes as she slipped out of her luxury pyjamas. Hilda was curious to see what Jessica looked like under those fancy outfits, but was sure she'd be punished if she was caught looking. The younger girl turned her head slightly to her left, trying to get a quick peek in her peripheral vision when she saw the taller blonde look up. Hilda turned her head back to face forward as fast as she could, but she knew she was caught.

Jessica made several tutting sounds in quick succession and sighed audibly, letting Hilda know she was in trouble. How could I be in any more trouble, thought Hilda, the words 'personal sex slave' still running through her mind as she fidgeted inside the arm binder fixed tightly around her. She heard Jessica finishing getting dressed remarkably quickly before slipping into her smart looking shoes, making a quiet clicking against the hard floor as she walked around the bed towards Hilda.

"Do you know the mistake you just made, bitch?" asked Jessica with a little bit of venom in her last word as she wrapped the free end of the leash around her hand, yanking on it sharply to pull Hilda uncomfortably towards her. Hilda stumbled slightly, her head being pulled downwards, causing her to bend her back a little and look up into Jessica's eyes pleadingly. Hilda whimpered up at the blonde holding her leash, her wide blue eyes fixed on Jessica's.

"Mmhmnphh!" nodded Hilda frantically, begging desperately with Jessica. Please, not my ass again, thought Hilda, her lips quivering a little as she waited for her owner's reply. She saw a smile spread again across Jessica's face as the blonde leaned in closer to Hilda's left ear, whispering softly.

"You shouldn't be looking away when I'm getting undressed, you ungrateful slut." Hilda nodded again, quieter this time. She was unable to hide her surprise at Jessica's words as the blonde pulled her head back, standing up straight again as she looked down at Hilda, their eyes meeting once more. She wants me to look at her, thought Hilda, her eyes trailing down Jessica's face until they reached her smaller chest, pushing out against her tightly buttoned business jacket. Her owner smirked as she watched Hilda's eyes take in her body, before giving her leash a little tug.

"My face is up here, you know…" teased Jessica, well aware that the sight of her body was making Hilda's dripping wet sex even harder for the helpless ex-trainer to ignore. Hilda mumbled quietly into her gag as Jessica loosened her grip on the leash, letting the younger girl stand up straight once more. Hilda looked into Jessica's deep green eyes, her body begging even harder for her to give it some release.

"Now, as I was asking. Have you ever sucked a cock, my little bitch?" Jessica reached up, her hand placed on Hilda's left cheek as her thumb stroked slowly across Hilda's soft, pink top lip before moving on to her lower lip, cradling the shorter girl's delicate chin with her fingers.

"…nuuh mmhph…" Hilda shook her head slowly side to side, careful not to look like she was trying to brush away Jessica's hand stroking her lips. She had a feeling she knew what was coming soon and gulped, her body tingling as her owner's soft thumb rubbed sensually across her lips once more. Jessica smiled at the sight of the lump travelling down Hilda's throat.

"I'm not sure I believe that, bitch, but there's a first time for everything…" said Jessica with a wink as she drew her hand away from Hilda's lips and chin, stepping to the side of the bound younger girl to walk to the large wardrobe on the other side of the room. Hilda stood still, a quivering whimper leaving her lips as quietly as she could. She tilted her head up to look at the ceiling, closing her eyes as she tried to compose herself again.

Jessica opened the wardrobe doors, a smile across her face as she carefully pulled out a small wheeled cart, it's oiled wheels gliding silently across the hard, smooth floor. It was around 3 feet by 2 feet at it's base, black and raised a few inches above the ground. On the upper side of the base, a soft leather cushion lay fixed covering most of the surface apart from a few inches at the right, flanked either side by buckling leather straps. A thin ring gag lay across the pillow, unattached to the cart. At the rear of the base another strap lay across the leather pillow, mirrored by one at the front. It was close to the tall black handle at the rear of the cart, a few feet high so it could be pushed from behind. Standing around 3 feet high from the uncovered part of the base was a thin metal pole, painted black with a small tray at the top, holding a full box of soft luxury tissues.

She'll fit just perfectly, thought Jessica, as she slowly pushed the cart along the side of the bed towards Hilda, the front of the cart emblazoned with the words 'Hotel Chateau Morning Service' in white, in the same style as the sign hanging outside the door of the hotel. Hilda tilted her head back down and opened her eyes, looking to her right to see the cart being wheeled in front of her by a grinning Jessica. Hilda moaned quietly as she looked down at the device, it's myriad straps strewn across the leather cushion. And she knew just what the tissues were for. Jessica reached down, picking up the thin leather ring gag by it's strap between her thumb and forefinger.

"Now, be a good little bitch and kneel down, will you?" said Jessica, carefully orienting the cart so it's rear faced Hilda, a few inches from her feet. She held it still as she looked to Hilda's face, waiting a couple of moments before clearing her throat at the younger girl to show her displeasure at the brief wait. Hilda breathed in and out slowly, trying to relax herself somewhat before she slowly reached her right leg out, bending down carefully as she took her weight on her lower leg, balancing for a moment as it lay bent on the soft leather cushion before bringing her left leg up next to it. She fidgeted as best she could, her heels pressing into her round ass cheeks.

Jessica reached down, deliberately not waiting for Hilda to get as comfortable as she could be as she pulled the left and right straps towards each other tightly across Hilda's lap, buckling them together. Hilda squeaked as the straps pressed hard against her soft, milky thighs, preventing her from moving her legs at all. She looked up pleadingly into Jessica's eyes, her mouth at the height of the blonde's crotch as she groaned quietly into her gag, her eyes drifting to the box of tissues a small distance from her mouth.

"That'll teach you to be quicker next time, won't it bitch?" Jessica grinned as she spoke, licking her lips at the sight of Hilda bound even more helplessly than before, kneeling on the morning service cart. Her shapely thighs were kept tightly together by the straps fixed to the cart, and both girls knew this would only make the brunette more desperate for release from her sex begging her to finish. Hilda nodded once more submissively, wondering what would happen to her helpless body next. She knew it wouldn't be long until she found out.

Jessica took a couple of steps around to her back, tracing a line with her finger down Hilda's smooth skin towards the top of the gap between her captive's curvaceous ass cheeks, taking much pleasure from hearing the quiet groan Hilda tried to stifle as she felt the finger return close to her rear entrance. Jessica's free hand grasped the rear strap of the cart, pulling it up to the back of Hilda's neck. Her other hand left Hilda's rear as it joined her other hand, brushing aside some of the brunette's flowing brown hair. She tugged lightly on the back of Hilda's collar, the front pressing lightly into Hilda's throat as she did so.

"…gmnmhk!" Hilda gagged slightly as Jessica looped the thin rear strap from the cart around the back of the collar fixed around her toy's slender neck. She fastened the strap tightly back on itself, pulling Hilda back and more upright as she did so. She pressed her finger gently against the strap, making sure it held taught between the rear of the cart and the back of Hilda's collar. The younger girl, forced by the strap, held her back up straighter than before, which pushed her gorgeous round breasts up a little further.

"Don't worry, my little service bitch. You'll get used to gagging on things pretty soon…" giggled Jessica as she returned to the front of the cart, kneeling down as she picked up the thin strap hanging from the front of the cart. She slowly glanced up Hilda's curvaceous body, the younger girl's drool again running over her bottom lip and between her perky breasts, rising and falling slowly as she breathed in and out.

"Mnnmhph…" Jessica brought the thin front strap up to Hilda's collar as the captive brunette groaned at her comment, looking down at the length of thin leather held in front of her as Jessica pushed the tip of the strap under the front of her collar. Hilda's owner pulled on the end, forcing Hilda's neck forward as Jessica fastened the strap back on itself. The leather strap braced tight between Hilda's collar and the front of the cart, working with the rear strap to hold Hilda's neck in position securely. Jessica stood up in front of her bound service slave, smiling at her handiwork.

Hilda tried to pull gently against her new bonds, but her thighs, neck and back were held immovably in place. She looked up at Jessica, who was now standing very close to the front of the cart, her lips level with the slightly taller blonde's crotch. As if she didn't know already, it became especially clear what this cart, and her fixed to it, would be used for. Hilda looked up into Jessica's eyes as best she could, waiting silently in submission for what she knew would come soon.

"See? You fit perfectly, my pretty little cocksucker!" said Jessica joyfully, one hand reaching to the back of Hilda's head, slipping her thumb under the strap on her ballgag. Her other squeezed Hilda's right breast, enjoying the quivering whimper from the completely bound brunette as her slender fingers sunk into Hilda's soft skin. Hilda felt the thick rubber ball be pulled back a little further into her mouth as Jessica's thumb worked it's way under it's strap, the ball pushing more against her tongue.

"There's just one more thing I need to add, then you'll be ready for your first client, bitch. Now, keep quiet…" Jessica spoke softly on her last two words, emphasising her point as her hand left Hilda's chest, joining her other in unfastening the ballgag strap from the back of Hilda's head. She held Hilda's head with one hand by her hair, as her other brought the right strap from the ballgag around to the front. Slowly, she pulled her hand holding the strap away from Hilda's mouth, easing the thick, wet rubber ball out from between Hilda's gorgeous pink lips.

"…uuhnm…" Hilda exhaled quietly as the ball left her lips, moving her jaw in every direction she could to try and loosen it back up. She was sure to stay as quiet as she could, well aware that the rubber ball that had kept her silent for the past few hours would likely be replaced very soon with something else. She looked at Jessica's hand as much as her severely limited movement would allow, and saw the older blonde place the slick-wet ballgag on the floor next to the cart.

"Don't worry, I'll wash it before it goes back in. Now, open wide." said Jessica with a giggle, as Hilda hoped she was telling the truth. Hilda opened her mouth as wide as she could, which gave Jessica no end of enjoyment. The blonde lifted up the thin ring gag in front of Hilda's face before slowly bringing it closer to her lips. Hilda kept still, as she knew what would happen if she didn't.

Jessica pushed the top of the thin metal ring, covered in leather, inside Hilda's top jaw behind her teeth. After a short moment, she pulled Hilda's jaw down the little bit further necessary and pushed the bottom of the ring into her lower jaw, smoothly and gradually. It slipped past her teeth after a short push, holding Hilda's mouth open whether she liked it or not. She was drooling just as much as with the ballgag, but at least then she could stop things being put in her mouth, she thought. Not anymore. Jessica smiled broadly, brushing Hilda's hair away at the back of her head as she fastened the straps of the ring gag tightly behind her captive's head.

"Uhmmn?" mumbled Hilda, her tongue writhing uselessly as she tried to speak, finding she was no more intelligible than with the ballgag moments ago. Jessica giggled, pinching the tip of the brunette's tongue between her thumb and forefinger.

"I wouldn't count on saying much any time soon, my little bitch." winked Jessica, letting go of Hilda's tongue as she stood up to admire the helpless younger girl. Hilda was ring gagged, bound kneeling with her neck a little forward and her arms useless, completely exposed, and to top it off a box of tissues presented next to her. The perfect blow job position, thought Jessica, and she knew Hilda was thinking the same thing.

"Now, come on. You're nearly late for your appointment with the manager." Jessica spoke as she stepped to the rear of the cart, pushing gently against the tall black handle just above her waist height as the cart began to move slowly across the hard, smooth floor towards the door.

Hilda's mind raced as she began to move. Last night she thought she couldn't be any more humiliated, but Jessica had proven her very wrong indeed. She knew what was going to happen to her soon, more specifically to her helpless mouth, she thought, but she still wasn't prepared. It was her first time, after all, whether the blonde pushing her towards the door believed her or not. She gulped down what drool she could to moisten her throat as she tried to think things through.

"Oh, and tongue out, bitch." said Jessica offhandedly as she reached over the bound brunette, her hand grasping the door handle. She looked down at Hilda for a moment, waiting for a response.

After a moment, Hilda's tongue obediently protruded from her gag, hanging over her bottom lip as she breathed slowly in and out.

Jessica smiled at the obedient service slut in front of her as she pulled the door handle down.

It was going to be a fun day indeed.


End file.
